As the Rain Falls
by XmidnightXcloudX
Summary: It's not my typical fanfic... But it's still funny in it's own way. I guess it's kinda mushy... but not... oh you'll see.
1. Always Me

Yo,this my latest, and quite possibly, my most favorite. It just has a good feeling to it. its a typical love story , but not a love story, type thing... So yea... I'm not usually into love stories.So... I must do this...do not own any KHanything... so i hope you like it as well. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Always Me**

"It's always me! Why doesn't anyone else get in trouble!" The angst-filled teen said angrily to his self as he sat on his bed locked up in his room for breaking his curfew. 

He laid his silver-haired head back on pillow and sighed. He looked over at his clock sitting on side table. It was 11:12 P.M. He had only been ten minutes late! 

He threw his fist down beside him. It was the third time in two months that he had been grounded for breaking curfew by a few minutes.

"Damn it! I can't have a life with my mother being such a…!" He stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was something outside on his deck. 

He sat up quickly and looked outside. Was that…? 

He got up and opened the sliding glass door. 

"Wh…What are you doing here!" He yelled surprised. 

"Shh! Not so loud! Your mom might hear!" His friend said in a low voice.

"What are you two doing here!" He whisper-yelled. "You already got me grounded… again!" 

"Well sorry! It's entirely his fault!" The girl said.

"Why do you _always_ blame it on me!"

"Because it _is_ alwaysyour fault!

"Will you two just go home! I don't want to get in anymore trouble." He walked back into his room, closed and locked the sliding door, and shut the curtains. 

"Well I don't blame him." The girl said. "You always get him in trouble Sora."

"Come on, let's go Kairi…" The two climbed down the tree whose branch hung over the railing and onto the deck outside the boy's bedroom. 

"The nerve of those two! After getting me in trouble, and then they come back! Ugh!" 

He lied back down upon his bed and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

Xx-----xX

The morning sun rose and shone brightly through the window and down upon the face of the sleeping teen. 

He opened his eyes and held his hand up to cover the sunshine.

"Hmm, morning already?" He said to himself as he sat up. He yawned and slowly stretched. He looked down at himself and realized he had slept in his clothes. 

He got up and walked to the sliding door and opened the curtains that covered it.

"Hi ya Riku!" A spiky haired idiot said standing outside of the door. 

"Oh my god!" The boy yelled jumping back. "Why the hell are you here! I thought I made it clear last night that I don't want to see you!" 

"Oh lighten up Riku!"

"No! I refuse to! I'm grounded and it is entirely your fault! JUST GO HOME!" He shut the curtains and lay back on his bed.

"Come one!" The boy said from outside. He knocked on the glass but the boy just ignored him. 

"Oh fine!" The boy outside yelled and left after five minutes of yelling knocking. 

"Good riddance." The boy inside said to himself. "It's going to be a long day." 

There was a knock at the door. "Riku?" 

The boy sighed. It was his mother. The second from last person he wanted to see. 

"Riku, honey, I want to talk to you." He hated when his mother said that. At least his friends weren't around. 

He didn't answer or let her in. 

"Riku! Come on! I want to talk to you!" 

"Just leave me alone, please. I'm already grounded."

"It's about that, sweetie. I've decided to stop your grounding. You were only ten minutes late… and Sora stopped by and told me it was his fault." 

The boy gasped and sat up quickly. 

"Sora… did what!" 

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." He heard her walk away and down the stairs.

"Why would…? Why would Sora do that for me? Man… I was so mean to him!" 

Xx-----xX

"I didn't think about Sora… Some friend I am. I think that it's always me who get it bad… but…" The boy sighed as he sat on the sandy beach alone. The cool breeze blew through his long silver hair. 

"Why are you talking to yourself out here?" A girl walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. She had long, white hair that looked like it had blue streaks in it. She also had ocean blue eyes. "Unless you think you aren't alone…" 

"No! I'm not crazy! I was just thinking out loud." 

"Okay… well what were you "thinking" about then?"

"Uh… nothing…" 

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Oh by the way, my name is Rein." 

"Uh… Hi… I'm Riku." 

"I know who you are! I'm friends with Kairi, and she talks about you and Sora all the time!"

"Uh… really?" 

"Yea! Sora's a bit of a ditz and you're the smart one!" 

"Uh… yea I guess so." He could feel his face reddening. He reached up and felt his face. _"Am I…? No… I just met her. But… there's just something about her…"_

"Are you okay?" He looked up and she a few centimeters from his face.

"What the…!" He scooted back quickly. His face got redder. 

"Are you…? Ha-ha! You are! You're blushing! Your face is all red! Ha-ha!" 

"Hey!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" He could tell by the way she said those words that she wasn't really sorry. 

She moved closer to him. "Hey, I really am sorry." He could she meant it now.

"Nah, it's okay. No need to apologize." 

"Rein!" They looked up the beach to where a girl was standing and waving. 

"Hey, Kairi!" She yelled to her. "I have to go, see ya around, okay?"

"Uh… Yea…"

She smiled and laughed. "See ya!"

He sat on the beach and watched her run towards their friend.

"_There's definitely something about her… Hey wait… If she's Kairi's friend… then why haven't I ever seen her before? Or even heard her name?"_ The thought puzzled the boy. 

He sat and stared into the ocean for a long while, thinking about that question.


	2. With You

Ah yes, the next chap of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the first chap. And now for the disclaimer of KH. Read. Review. And most importantly. Enjoy. Thank you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**With You**

It was now a week after the boy met the girl that he had never seen or heard about before that very day. He hadn't seen her since that day.

"It's just all very strange. Kairi said that they've been friends for a long time but… how come I don't know her?!" The pondered as he sat on the beach, he was in the exact same spot that he was in that day one week ago.

The ocean breeze again blew through his long silver hair.

"Long time no see. Yet you're still talking to yourself!" The girl seemed to just suddenly appear out of nowhere. It startled the boy.

"Uh! Where did you come from?!" He asked shocked. Usually he could hear everything, especially if there was someone walking towards him. He was like a ninja that way.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?" She said jokingly.

"Uh… sorry."

She smiled and laughed. She was already sitting right next to him as she had before. The boy couldn't tell if the blue streaks in her hair were natural, dyed, or a refection off the water.

She had a very calm and cool feeling to her. She was the ocean that surrounded the island on a bright and sunny day.

"Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me."

"Uh… No! Not at all!" His face was once again red. He could just tell. He also noticed that he could barely speak to her. It was all just strange.

"Okay, if you say so." She turned to look at the ocean. "I still think you're crazy." She said in a low voice.

"What?! I am not crazy!"

"You talk to yourself, stare at people, and randomly zone out. Uh… You're crazy."

"If I'm so crazy then why are you talking to me?!"

"I didn't say that _I_ wasn't crazy also! Everybody talks to themselves!"

"You talk to yourself?"

"I call it "thinking out loud."

"That's what I said the last time we talked!"

"Uh huh… I do not recall that." She said even though she did, to mess with him.

"Whatever…" He stared out into the ocean.

There was a long silence. The only sounds were the soothing sounds of the waves and a couple of seagulls squawking in the distance.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it?" She said after a few minutes.

"Yea… This is my favorite part of this island. It's so peaceful."

"The ocean seems like it goes on forever. It seems like it has no end. Just like life. But there's always an end somewhere. But sometimes it's better to not find out what's on the other side."

"I never really thought about it that way before. But I guess you're right. Ignorance is bliss."

"Yea…"

"Hey, Rein?"

"Yes Riku?"

"Um… No, never mind. It's not important."

"Okay. Hey come with me."

"To where?"

"Just come with me!" She jumped up and pulled him with her.

"Where are we going?!

"Just come on!"

The boy obeyed for she had quite a grip on his arm.

Xx--xX

"This is…" The boy said in shock. "I can't believe it. It's dying."

The two stood in front of a large tree, of whose color was fading and leaves had all fallen to the ground. No signs of life could be seen on it.

"Yea, and in the middle of summer!"

"Hmm… I remember when came here about a year ago. I picked one of the fruits, but ended up giving it to one of my friends so he could use it."

"Really? I'd never seen it with fruit. I've only seen it when it had flowers."

"It only had fruit on one day of the year. And tomorrow would have been the day, the day with the most daylight hours."

"I never knew the day it had fruit. It's too bad that it's too late."

"Yea… Even though it was a myth, it still seemed to work, no matter what."

"Did your friend ever eat the fruit with somebody?"

"Uh… I don't know. He's not too bright, so probably not."

"What if he did?"

"Then he's smarter than I thought."

"If you would have kept it, would you have used it?"

"I don't know… maybe." He said as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned around. "If I ever found the right girl."

The girl smiled as she leaned on the tree and watched the boy walk away.

"It was fun today, just being with you."

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze through her hair.


	3. Sitting Side By Side

Ah the love. Or is it just random confusion?? Maybe both. Or nothing at all? You'll find out later... maybe? R&R! sorry for the confusion of this disclaimer!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sitting Side By Side**

Again, it had been days since the two had seen each other. And again the boy was sitting on the beach when she appeared.

"Hello again." She said in her sweet voice as she walked up to him.

"It's been a while again." He said.

"That it has. So what have you been up to lately?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same here."

"How come I only see you on Saturdays?"

"Odd coincidence."

"Very odd."

"As are you." She laughed and he glared at her.

"You're the one who pops out of nowhere once a week!"

She had no comeback to that.

"Hey Rein, how long have you been on this island?"

"A while, why?"

"How come I've never seen you? Or even heard your name?"

"I guess you didn't pay attention."

"But…!"

"Just forget it. You know me know. That's all that matters right?"

"Sure… But I don't _really _know you."

"I guess you're right. I know more about you than you know about me."

"From Kairi right?"

"Yup."

"So then tell me about yourself."

"Maybe later. I'm thirsty. Want to go to the café?"

"Uh… Sure…"

They got up and walked to the café. She shared more about herself on the way.

He found out that they had a lot of things in common. Favorite colors, music, and other interests.

He found out another thing they had in common when they arrived at the café.

"What are you going to have?" The boy asked.

"Hmm…" She browsed the menu. "What the heck is that? Is it French… or is it Italian?"

"Oh no… don't say it…"

"Perhaps fretalian!"

The boy shook his head and sighed. "You just had to… didn't you?"

"Uh huh! Oh come on! You know you love that commercial!"

"I don't really watch TV. Only on Saturdays."

"Anime?"

"You know it."

"Can I help you two?" The lady at the cash register asked.

They turned and ordered, strangely, the same thing. Iced latte, no cream.

They sat down at a table and they started another conversation.

"I know! That show has really gone in a bad direction! Ever since that one guy was killed!" She complained.

"Yea… the whole concept is messed up. A magical notebook that can kill someone and gods of death?"

"Heartless are more believable to the average person?"

"Well, yea! Wait… how do you…?"

"Kairi… she tells me everything you know!"

"Uh… Everything?!"

"Uh huh! What? Is there something you don't want me to know?"

"N…No!"

"Okaaayy… So… what now? You know most everything about me."

"You must be a simple person then."

"I am. You must be all complex and stuff right?"

"Uh… I don't know… I don't really think about stuff like that."

"Typical boy."

"Hey!"

She laughed. She looked at her watch. "Ohmigosh! I have to go! Uh… see you later! Bye Riku!" She got up and ran out the café leaving Riku just sitting there.

He looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 4:00 P.M.

"Wonder where she ran off to." He took a drink and then left the café.


End file.
